oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Checkered Misinformation
The Moving of The Pawns The softening sensation of sand below his wooden sandals was a delightful experience for a man who had been sailing alone in a small boat for the past week. The fact of being alone wasn't the problem, but for someone who was born and raised inland for almost 30 years, seeing nothing but blue all around him was a threatening experience. Now, with the strange black vegetation of Schwartz Island in front of his eyes, he was ready to move on with his duty. "Purupurupuru." Before he left the beach, the sound coming from inside his kimono caught his attention. A call was expected, but not this soon. He took the snail from the piece of cloth from his chest; it had a black shell and wore a small white hat. Answering it, the voice of a man could be heard. "It seems you're already in the island, Kurosawa." The man said, which Kurosawa responded. "Yes, Father. I managed to reach it." "Very well." The man continued. "The information broker is somewhere in this island. Be carefully careful. We can't trust him this much, but he has a good reputation in the Underworld. You already know what you have to do." The snail kept a calm expression all over the conversation. "Yes, Father." Kurosawa answered. "You're a man of a few words, as ever. Be well." The snail returned to its inactive state as the call ended. Kurosawa put the snail once again inside his clothes, heading towards the nearest city in search of the information broker. The loud sound of the busy and frantic civilians dispersed throughout Noire City, this being the current location of a well-known informant and hacker. The hacker was used to the bustling and bright atmosphere that resided within cities such as this, he was primarily raised in environments such as this. One of this city's most distinct feature is its high tech aesthetic. There was a screen on every wall, hoverboards, neon lights and very more, it was your stereotypical futuristic city. "Ugh, Such a drag". The hacker took on an odd appearance though somehow it was right at home in this city, he wore a lab coat and a rabbit mask covering his head like a helmet. His preferred color was obvious due to a large amount of green he was wearing. The man entered what seemed like a cafe. The cafe looked beautiful, there were pastel colors across the walls, and beautiful decoration gracing the ceilings and floors. This place was no exception to the city's high tech advancements as it to was filled to the brim with high tech equipment. Nobody cared to bat an eye as the hacker entered the cafe, he took a seat in the back of the cafe crossing his legs and leaning back. He pulled out four small wind up toy soldiers from his pocket he winded them up, they stomped around in a circle aimlessly as a wind-up toy should, but weirdly the hacker touched each one of the data lines and code running over them, they seemed to be reprogramed. "Go fetch our buyer, I'm tired of waiting and I have work to finish". The toys marched down the table and out of the door in an unknown direction. "Looks like its time for another boring deal, why can't I meet anyone fun or lively, I guess it's inevitable to be bored on these kinds of jobs, let's just hope it doesn't last long". The aesthetic of the city was something that Kurosawa wasn't expecting. Coming from a very traditional country such as Wano with its wooden constructions, the metallic colors and the lights that emanated from every building in those streets filled his eyes with a little bit of excitement. He never had direct contact with such advanced technology; he usually observed the products that came and went from Madara's office, a variety of weapons and items, but he was just there to make sure that everything was packed and delivered right. He kept walking, looking for the place where he was supposed to meet the informantion broker. He followed the neon signs, receiving weird gazes from the people on the streets, until tiny toys entered his way. He couldn't pass through them, so he waited until he could do so. The tiny toys marched in a circle around what was clearly the man the informant was meant to meet with or more simply called, The Buyer. They chanted "LEFT, LEFT, LEFT RIGHT LEFT" as they walked around the buyer. "HELLO BUYER SIR, WE ARE HERE TO TAKE YOU TO YOUR INFORMANT, SO IF YOU WOULD FOLLOW US ITS RIGHT THIS WAY". They spoke in unison, for such small creatures they spoke with such bass and strength in their voices. They marched off, presumably back to the cafe, They assumed the buyer would follow close behind as their small size could make them hard to follow. The marching men entered the cafe doors, the bell attached to the door rang as they walked in. They still chanted "LEFT, LEFT, LEFT RIGHT LEFT", they had been ever since the collected the buyer, though they spoke in a lower tone. They marched over to the back of the cafe to the table of the informant. The informant cracked his knuckles and crossed his fingers into one another, he leaned his chin down on he hands as they rested upon the table. He kicked the chair out signaling the buyer to take a seat. "Let's get started, shall we?" "I assume you're... Pico?" Kurosawa made all his way inside the cafe, following the tiny toys with their weird march until he reached the table of the supposed informant. He pulled one of the chairs under the table, sitting on it. At first, he was reluctant, but with a simple analysis of the place, he could assume that it was safe to do the negotiations there. It was a public cafe, with lots of people and noise, but with enough privacy to keep the talk between him and the man that was sitting right in front of him. "....Pico?". Pixel held his head down sighing he whispered to himself, "This is gonna be a looooooong deal". He held his head back up, he turned to his toys holding out his hand. One by one the toys marched into his hand as the key winder on their backs stopped in unison, he placed them back into his pocket and turned back to They Buyer returning to his prior position. "The name's is Pixel". He said slightly laughing at the fact the man couldn't get his name right. "So what's your name, or should I just call you Buyer?" "Pardon my manners." Kurosawa corrected his posture, straightning his back with the back of the chair. He kept both his hands on his lap. "The name is Kurosawa, Rokugami Kurosawa. I'm here representing my superior's will in this deal. And..." He suddenly stopped his speech, seeming a little lost. "Wait a minute..." He looked down, raising his right hand with the palm open as a sign of 'stop' while he searched for something on the ground. "Ha!" He arched his back, reaching a piece of paper that had just fall from his lap. He once more corrected his posture, following what was written in the paper. "Pardon my manners. The name is Kur- wait, wrong line. I believe you were already informed of our trade." He finished, keeping his calm composure all over the situation. Pixel watched Kurosawa with a raised eyebrow, he watched him with a skeptical look on his face. "What's up with this guy, I don't think he's all there". He thought to himself whilst waiting for Kurosawa to stop talking. "Yo, Kurosawa is it? Are you okay? You seem a little glitchy, to say the least". Pixel thought on him for a second before fully processing his words. "I have been briefed on our deal, but I'm still gonna need a full brief, its just protocol". "I'm fine." Kurosawa said. He avoided Pixel's concerns just to keep up with the deal. He picked up another piece of paper from one of his pockets, putting it on the table and sliding it towards Pixel. He kept his hand over it, looking directly into Pixel's eyes. "We require information of the following routes of ships." He moved his hand to the side, revealing a small map of a few islands located in the New World. Each one had blue and red lines drawn over it, representing different routes of ships; blue lines for Marines, red lines for Pirates. "Who are these people and their business in the marked islands." "Okay, I should have all the information you need then". Pixel held out his arm in a position similar to as if he was checking his watch, a screen folded out from under his sleeve and he flicked up on it. Many floating screens aroze from it, he began tying onto his arms, four folders appeared on the screen and he nodded looking back at the map to make sure he had everything. He jacked a flash drive into his arm and waited a moment, the files disappeared from the screen and he pulled the drive from his arm, he handed it to the man across from him. "I'm sure that's all the information you will be needing. Is there anything else you need from me?" "No, that's it." Kurosawa reached the drive, putting it in a small box that he picked from inside of one of his sleeves, storing it again. "Here is the payment, as promissed." He put his hand under his obi, searching for an envelope that was supposed to be there, but without success. He touched the entirety of his outfit, trying to find it, but it was nowhere to be found. Kurosawa looked in Pixel's direction expressionlessly. "I forgot it." Pixel facial quickly turned to one of anger and terror. "You forgot it?" Pixel stood from his seat, he carried an aura of anger and annoyance. "You mean to say, I sat here and wasted my time giving you information and I get NOTHING in return." Pixel was aggravated, he wasn't planning on leaving without payment in some way shape or form. "I think I have an idea, why don't I take you as payment? That will surely be sufficient." Kurosawa sighed. He knew his actions would be detrimental to the image of his crew, but he couldn't afford to stay and be scolded by the informant. He raised his hand with his palm open, doing what he thought would be the best solution for the matter. "Wait, I'll make a call." He took a Den Den Mushi from inside his clothes, putting it on the table in front of Pixel and himself. The usual purupuru... sound started, until a man answered it. "Yes, Kurosawa?" The man said. "I forgot the envelope with the payment, Father." Kurosawa answered. "Ah, well... Just let me talk with the informant. Pixel, right?" Madara adressed the informant, waiting for his response. Category:Role-Plays Category:GalaxiaWW Category:GeminiVIII